deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball One Coin Figure Series
The Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball One Coin Figures are a 9-piece series of small PVC figurines based on the Dead or Alive girls as they appear in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. The series was published by Kotobukiya in October 2004. During the series's original run, people would pay ¥500 (about $6) for a box containing a random figurine. The figures are modelled after Ayane, Christie, Helena Douglas, Hitomi, Kasumi, Leifang, Lisa Hamilton and Tina Armstrong, with Zack as a rare "secret character". Although production of the figurines has finished, some of the figurines, and even complete collections, can be found for sale on the internet from independent sellers. Description All the figurines are 120mm (4.68 in) in height, made from PVC plastic, and are fully painted. As the figures are related to Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball,they are all (excluding Zack) female characters wearing swimsuits that featured in the game and modelling in various poses: *Ayane is in a kneeling position, body slightly twisted to the left, leaning back to look upwards. Her right hand is up near her head, with her right arm stretched behind her. She is wearing the Pixie one-piece swimsuit. *Christie is in a standing position, looking over her right shoulder with both hands on her right hip. She is wearing the Moonstone G-string bikini. *Helena is in a sitting position, legs stretched out to the left while supporting herself on her right arm, and leaning forward slightly. She is wearing the Habana Beach one-piece. *Hitomi is in a standing position, leaning towards her left while looking upwards to the right. Her left hand is fisted and resting on her left thigh, while the right hand is simply resting on her side. She is wearing the Scorpion bustier and shorts. *Kasumi is in a "half-laying" position, supporting herself on her right arm, with her body slightly twisted so she can look behind her to the left. Her legs are stretched out behind her, and her left hand is resting on her left breast. She is wearing the Cattleya underwear set. *Leifang is in a crawling position, her right hand stretched out before her, and her left hand cluching to her shirt. She is wearing the Condor camkini. *Lisa is in a kneeling position, with her hands stretched above her head. She is wearing the Hela torpedo one-piece. *Tina is in a laying position on her right-hand side, with her left arm up in the air. She is wearing the Alcyone bikini. *Zack is in a standing position, leaning to the right with his arms rised and bent to the sides. He is wearing is trademark alien bodysuit. Gallery File:DOAXBV One Coin Figures 2.jpg|A advertizment for the series File:DOAX2 Trading Figurines.jpg|The figures Close-Ups File:DOAX One Coin Ayane.jpg|Ayane File:DOAX One Coin Christie.jpg|Christie File:DOAX One Coin Helena.jpg|Helena File:DOAX One Coin Hitomi.jpg|Hitomi File:DOAX One Coin Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi File:DOAX One Coin Fang.jpg|Leifang File:DOAX One Coin Lisa.jpg|Lisa File:DOAX One Coin Tina.jpg|Tina File:DOAX One Coin Zack.jpg|Zack Category:Merchandise Category:Figurines